Otherside
by SirenBleedsInsanity
Summary: or R, I dunno. Another songfic! I just wrote it in like 5 minutes, hope you like it. PLEASE R&R, I'm begging you! I'll read all of your stories, anything, just read and review! It's about Reno, BTW. Kinda Reno/Elena. Sorta depressing. read it now. Pl


Otherside  
  
This is my songfic, and it's about Reno. I've seen....two of these, but I just felt like writing this. I write one songfic and they won't leave me alone now! grr! Anyway, this probably isn't that great, but read and review, pleeease, I'm begging you! I'm one of those happy, hyper, everyone should be happy people, so I'm not that great at depressing stuff O.o This song is Otherside, by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. I am like sooo not good at songfics! But this one has been nagging at me for a while now. Don't flame me! this is probably gonna be worse than my other fic....blah. And the fading thing annoys me too, sorry, but that's how music videos are! I think.....anyway. hope you like this, cuz I don't!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
{How long how long will I slide}  
  
*flash* A figure sliding down a hill while it's raining, the person grabbing desperately for a hold in the slippery mud. Another figure stands at the top of the mountain, hand in their pockets. The person on the hill's hand slips, and......*blackout*  
  
{Seperate my side I don't  
I don't believe it's bad}  
  
*flash* A nightstick, thrusted into a man's side. His side rips, and he falls to the ground. The man's murderer pulls his hand back, and walks away as if nothing had happened, a wave of red hair flowing behind him. *fade out*  
  
{Slit my throat  
It's all I ever}  
  
*flash* Reno snaps his gaze from his hands to his mirror in his bathroom, trying to forget the images, but feeling bad, terrible, like a monster. He tries to think why he did that, for his -job-, yes, but why? He glances down at the razor in his hand, and feels the soft skin on his neck with the other. *fade out*  
  
{I heard your voice thorugh a photograph}  
  
*fade in* Reno sits on his couch, looking at some pictures. He smirks at a picture of him an Elena; his arm around her waist with her sitting on his lap, trying to wriggle away, her mouth open as if yelling at him. Rude sits there next to them, looking amused.   
  
{I thought it up it brought up the past}   
  
*Reno is still sitting on his couch* He remembers all the times when they hung out, him Rude and Elena, just being there together. He remembers Tseng, and how happy they all were when he was alive....when they weren't killing people...  
  
{Once you know you can never go back  
I've gotta take it on the otherside}  
  
Reno has another flash of a fallen victim, and gasps, dropping the picture. He gets up and stomps off to his bathroom. *fade out*  
  
{Centuries are what it meant to me}  
  
*flash* Reno and Elena at a bar after Meteor, laughing and joking about all sorts of things while Rude sits there, smiling. *blackout*  
  
{A cemetery where I marry the sea}  
  
*flash* Reno, his eyes closed, arms spread wide, standing on a high cliff. He falls forward, looking alomost relieved, and smahing into the waves of the ocean. He feels the cool water surrounding him, choking him....and he's at piece.  
  
*flash* Reno snaps back into reality and blinks a few times, and realizes that he's bent over his sink, washing his face.   
  
{Stranger things could never change my mind  
I've gotta take it on the otherside  
take it on  
take it on}  
  
Not anyone can make it better....all the bad things he's done race through his mind and repeat themselves again.....he doesn't deserve to go on. And not Rude, not even Elena can change his mind.  
  
{How long how long will I slide}  
  
*flash* A close-up of the hands of the man that Reno threw off the mountain. His hands are clawed up, desperately grabbing at the dirt, falling....*fade*  
  
{Seperate my side}  
  
*flash* a close-up of the man's face Reno stabbed with his nightstick. He looks terrified, pained, and....forgiving.   
  
{I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat it's all I ever}  
  
*flash* Reno bolts straight upright from his nap. He tightly closes his eyes, rests his head on his knees, and hugs them to him as close as he can. And Reno begins to cry.  
  
{Pour my life into a paper cup  
The ashtray's full and I'm spilling my guts  
She wanna know am I still a slut  
I gotta take it on the otherside}  
  
*flash* Reno is in his living room, satnding next to a full ashtray, talking to Elena. She asks him if he's still a slut who knocks up every girl he sees.  
  
*flash* Reno snaps back into reality again, surprised at his thoughts. That never happened.....but it could. Okay, yeah, so he had his share of one-night stands, but that just adds to all of his other sins. Hah, now he sounded like that vampire guy with black hair in AVALANCHE. Oh well, it was all so true though...  
  
{Scarlet starlet and she's in my bed  
A canidate for my soul mate bled}  
  
*flash* Scarlet is sitting on Reno's bed one day when he gets home from work. He's enraged for no reason, and pushes a table over, starts yelling at Scarlet, and she runs out of the house, panicked. Why did he do that? Maybe....it was because he couldn't stand being with any other woman other than Elena...anymore...no! He didn't fall for that sweet, innocent, talkitive....ugh....it can't happen! He can't fall for her! She's so....childish....and pretty.....and he couldn't have her.....and he was jealous that Tseng could, when he was alive...Reno had done so many bad things, that's the reason, why he didn't deserve her.....why he didn't deserve life....*fade out*  
  
{Push the trigger and pull the thread  
I've gotta take it on the otherside  
take it on  
take it on}  
  
*flash* A gun pointed torwards a ess of red hair....and he pulls the trigger....  
  
*flash* Reno, nearly going insane, trying not to think about killing himself....even though he should....  
  
{How long how long will I slide}  
  
*flash* a close-up of the man's eyes, who was sliding down the mountain. Reno's cousin. Terror reigns superior, yet he somehow comes to peace with his fate, and he lets go....and forgives Reno with his last breath....and Reno stands at the top, laughing cruely.  
  
{Seperate my side I don't  
I don't believe it's bad}  
  
*flash* The man whom Reno stabbed....Reno's best friend since childhood.....a close-up of the man's lips, as he barely mutters his last words....."Goodbye, my friend....." And Reno walks away to go brag about it to Rude.  
  
*flash* A trick of the light as Reno walks away....but a small shimmer appears in his eyes.  
  
{Slit my throat it's all I ever}  
  
*fade in* Reno turns a dagger over in his hands, in front of his bathroom mirror....*fade out*  
  
{Turn me on take me for a hard ride}  
  
*flash* Reno grabs Elena and kisses her roughly, and she returns the kiss and the world spins around them.  
  
{Burn me out leave me on the otherside}  
  
*flash* Elena puts her hand on Reno's arm and shoves him onto the ground, in the dirt, and begins yelling at him, that the evil within him is his best friend, that he shouldn't live.  
  
{I yell and tell it that   
It's not my friend}  
  
*flash* a demon suddenly takes the place of Elena, and Reno stands up and begins yelling at it, and he dashes forward...  
  
{I tear it down I tear it down  
And then it's born again}  
  
Reno starts tearing at the demon with his hands, with his /nails/, and it dissapears, but is born again in his mind.  
  
{How long how long will I slide}  
  
*flash* Reno snaps into another mental image right after the Elena-demon one, and sees his cousin falling down the mountain again; but it's not the same man. It's Reno.  
  
{Seperate my side  
I don't believe it's bad}  
  
*flash* Reno goes to the next image in his mind; his friend at the end of Reno's nightstick, but again, it's not his friend, but himself.  
  
{Slit my throat it's all I ever had}  
  
*flash* Reno looks at himself in the mirror, stunned from the images he just saw which were there for about 3 seconds at a time, but so vivid, like it really was happening...and he wishes it was...and then directs his attention to his dagger in hand and his throat. He hears a knock at the door, but doesn't answer it. He raises the dagger up towards him....  
  
{I don't I don't believe it's bad}  
  
The knock turns to a worried pounding, and he hears Elena's muffled voice. He wonders why she's at his house, but then continues raising the dagger to his neck....  
  
{Slit my throat}  
  
The door bursts open, and Elena sees with wide-eyes what reno is about to do.....closer....closer....slowly and steadily, but Reno's hand begins to shake and ignores Elena yelling at him to stop, but no, he doesn't deserve life....and at least now.....he can die with the last thing he sees being the woman he fell for, could never admit it to, and she couldn't know now....he could feel the cold blade against his throat....  
  
{It's all I ever had}  
  
Reno feels Elena's soft hand around his wrist, and he stops, and looks at her in confusion. Her eyes lock on his, and he drops the dagger. Elena pulls Reno closer to her, and hugs him tightly. Reno hugs her back tightly, tears now streaming from his eyes. Maybe....she could make it better.....Now he had something to live for.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
How'd ya like it? Read and Review! And don't flame me! This isn't good, but hey, just tell me how it is. And the flashes and fades annoy me too, but it's a songfic! NOW REVIEW!  
  
  



End file.
